magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Caroline Rockers
Biografia thumb|left|Matka CarolineUrodzona 25 sierpnia 1960 roku Caroline nie różniła się niczym specjalnym od innych dzieci. Małe z prawie czarnymi, krótkimi włoskami na główce dziecko, czule traktowane przez ojca i główny cel działań ambitnej matki. Dzieciństwo miała spokojne i opierające się na zabawach różnego rodzaju z braćmi, oraz z ojcem. Matka nie miała póki co czasu, żeby się nią zajmować. Ale to wszystko się zmieniło - nagle i nieprzewidywanie. A zaczęło się od listu z Hogwartu... Kalipso nagle ją zauważyła, zaczęła więcej czasu poświęcać jej wychowaniu i uczyć w wolnych dniach, kiedy Caroline wracałathumb|left|209x209px|Caroline jako dzieckoz zamku do domu, wszelkich zasad i zachowań, które taka młoda panienka, jak ona powinna znać. Czarnowłosa nie miała nic przeciwko, dopóki w jej życiu był Greg. Jednakże wraz z jego zniknięciem zniknęła również jej uległość wobec matki, a ich wzajemne relacje się pogorszyły. I to znacznie. Za bunt C. gorzko pożałowała i poczuła na własnej skórze. Nawet ojciec nie mógł nic zrobić. Stała się zaledwie cieniem. Kimś, kto wchłaniał w siebie wszelkie zło świata. Lalka, która miała sznurki. Jedynie wolna była w Hogwarcie. Szczegóły i reszta jej biografii jest nieznana... Nie jest typem osoby, która chciałaby się dzielić ze swoją historią. Relacje Owszem, Caroline nienawidzi wszystkich, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że z czasem jej światopogląd się zmienia. Pomału, ale jednak... Rabastan Lestrange thumb|left|204px|Narzeczony Caroline..."Dostał od rodziców największy z możliwych koszmarów. Demona. Żmiję. Dziewczynę, która nie tylko nie była w stanie obdarzyć go jakimkolwiek cieplejszym uczuciem, ale wręcz zdawała się pałać chęcią zmienienia jego życia w piekło." "Teraz jednak wiedział, że nienawidzi tej dziewczyny. I że jednocześnie jest mu ona niezbędna. Skoro zobaczyła już co kryje się pod pełną opanowania maską, była jego. Każdy kawałek jej chudego, zimnego ciała miał być jego. Każdy fragment jej chorej osobowości. Chciał widzieć jej ból. Jej łzy. Chciał ją złamać." Młodszy o rok od niej Ślizgon, który zdążył sobie u niej nieźle nagrabić. Arogancki, czystokrwisty przykład podrywacza, których szczególnie nie darzyła sympatią. Nie wie do końca, co o nim sądzić, a to co wie, głównie zawdzięcza pobieżnym obserwacjom i plotkom z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Na dodatek właśnie teraz dowiedziała się o spisku, który uknuły ich matki. Czuje wręcz wobec niego obrzydzenie. Ostatnio jednak coś się między nimi zmieniło - nie jest w stanie powiedzieć co, ale z pewnością przyczyniło się do tego, że jeszcze bardziej go znienawidziła i zapragnęła sprowadzić na niego cierpienie. Sempter Diamandis thumb|left|Sempter Ta dziewczyna, jak dla C. jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Niby Ślizgonka, niby lekko zadziera nosa, lecz nie do końca. Na dodatek, jako jedna z nielicznych usiadła blisko niej i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać i to w miarę normalnie, przez co wytrąciła Rockers z równowagi. Ciekawe, co będzie dalej. Może nawet się...zaprzyjaźnią? Niestety Sempter zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Ta więź więc przepadła. Finn Forsberg Jest dla niej jednym z tych egzotycznych ptaków, które aż ma się ochotę dotknąć. Ponoć obroniła go tylko i wyłącznie z pobudek czysto egoistycznych, ale to i tak jest zbytnio podejrzane. Uważa go za swoją zabawkę, której nikt nie ma prawa dotykać. O Finnie jednak słuch przepadł od tamtego czasu; możliwe, że nie wrócił do szkoły. Sahir Nailah thumb|left|210px|Sahir i C. "Jest jak żmija, tylko że żmije polują w samoobronie, lub gdy chcą zdobyć pożywienie, a ona..? Ona więc jest gorsza, nie masz wątpliwości..." "Moja miłości, moja piękna, Czerwono Królowo, moja Pani Lodowego Płomienia, bajkowa Królowo Śniegu - On nigdy nie sięgnie po wieniec, który zdobi twe skronie, będzie cię hołubił wciąż i niezmiennie, będzie sięgał do niej i mocniej zaciskał ją na twej głowie, będzie zlizywał krew, która potoczy się po twoim policzku, ale nigdy jej nie ściągnie... jakżeby śmiał..?" A z tym to jest dopiero zabawna sprawa! Dziwny osobnik, którego kojarzyła ze szkolnych korytarzy przyłączył się do zabawy i zupełnie zniszczył jej plany. Ale... poznała za to jego największy sekret i teraz się z nim bawi, czerpiąc z tego chorą satysfakcję. Na tym jednak nie koniec. Bo i jemu udało się ją zranić, a ona nie zamierza tego tak zostawić. Co z tego, że sama zaczęła? Że sama sobie winna? C. tylko czego na okazję, żeby dostać go w swoje ręce i zniszczyć. Obecnie jednak z powodu tego, co stało się na błoniach zawiązali sojusz. Ile potrwa? To się okaże. Julie Blishwick Mała krukonka podpadła jej w najgorszy możliwie sposób. Dlatego Caroline nie ma zamiaru jej odpuścić i jej zdaniem dziewczyna powinna uważać. Chyba nikt nie chciałby znaleźć się z Ślizgonką sam na sam w ciemnym lochu i czekać, aż ta wyda swą sprawiedliwość. Julie Blishwick jednak opuściła Hogwart, więc ominęła ją swoista pieśń bólu. Shane Collins † thumb|left|226px|Shane z Caroline. "Ona JEST psychicznie chora, prawda?" "Spoglądał w jej oczy. Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma szans do niej dotrzeć. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dane mu było posiąść tej możliwości. " "Chcę wygrać. Nie ważne czy umrę. Chcę ją pokonać. Kocham Cię. Czemu nie mogliśmy ułożyć sobie życia? Teraz chyba na to za późno, prawda? Zgiń więc. Umrzyj. Przepadnij. Razem ze mną." Ubrudzona, poplamiona krwią, tą świeżą i tą zaschniętą. Wyglądała pięknie w blasku płomieni, które z wolna trawiły wszystko na swojej drodze, ciągnąć się powolnym pochodem w ich kierunku."'' Cóż za specyficzny ślizgoński osobnik... Zaczepia ją, raczy rozmową, a potem jeszcze w trakcie sprawdzania siebie nawzajem pod wpływem swych emocji całuje ją. Od początku przecież znajomości chodziło tylko o drobne, czy też większe sprzeczki - nie zamierzała go traktować jakoś wyjątkowo. Ale jednak zaciekawił ją i to, co potrafi, choć prędzej by poczęstowała pierwszorocznych cukierkami, niż się do tego przyznała. Później ich relacja przerodziła się jednak w coś groźnego i chorego; oboje nie zamierzali sobie odpuścić. W końcu znalazło to ujście; doszło do walki między nimi na błoniach, podczas której Shane zginął za sprawą czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, którym spaliła jego serce od środka. Nie wierząc do końca w to, co się stało, uważa że on gdzieś nadal jest i "czuje" jego obecność...na dodatek niewyobrażalnie za nim tęskni. Collins od tamtego momentu stał się jej słabością. Kiedy odtworzyła jego ostatnie wspomnienie, okazało się, że Ślizgonowi zależało na niej i ją kochał. Obiecała sobie, że nigdy go nie zostawi. Ani nie zapomni. To doprowadza ją jednak do jeszcze większego szaleństwa. Jonathan Avery thumb|left|216px|Avery z C.Nie dość, że jest spokrewniony z Rabastanem to jeszcze ma wrażenie, że obrał sobie za cel pojawianie się znienacka w jej pobliżu. Zdaje się być obojętny na zdanie innych i robi to, co akurat przyjdzie mu do głowy. Rockers czasem ma wrażenie, że Avery jest lepszym aktorem od niej, a to nie wróży niczego dobrego. Na dodatek nie jest wstanie nazwać ich wzajemnej "relacji". Na swój chory sposób potrzebuje Go w swoim życiu. Ślizgon jednak jakiś czas temu wyjechał do Durmstrangu i od tamtego czasu słuch po nim zaginął. Amber Brickstone thumb|left|190px|Głupia Puchonka.Dla Caroline ta Puchonka po prostu zbyt głośno krzyczy i zdaje się być niesamowicie naiwna, tak jak reszta czarodziei pochodzących z domu Helgi Hufflepuff. Ślizgonka rzuciła na nią swoje pierwsze niewybaczalne w życiu, co skończyło się zabawą we władcę marionetek. April Ryan Tak naprawdę Ślizgonka nic o niej nie wie; jedynie kojarzy ją z tego, że jest z Gryffindoru i jest na tym samym roku, co ona. Ich pierwsze ważniejsze spotkanie miało miejsce w pustej sali, gdzie Rockers przyłapała ją z Collinsem. Zanim jednak "zabawa" zdążyła się rozkręcić, April zniknęła. Przez dłuższy okres czasu nie miała z nią do czynienia, aż do pamiętnego znalezienia Ryan przez Caroline w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Nie do końca rozumiejąc dlaczego, ciemnowłosa uratowała Gryfonkę przed śmiercią, wykręcając się chorą potrzebą zabawy ze Śmiercią w kotka i w myszkę. Po jakimś czasie, April opuściła Szpital Świętego Munga i przysłała C. dziwny list z rysunkiem, który przedstawiał inną odsłonę Rockers; obudził on w dziewczynie dziwne odczucia, których do tej pory nie może zrozumieć. Syriusz Black thumb|left|168px|Bezczelny Gryfon.Gryfon ten zdołał jej się wyjątkowo narazić w bardzo krótkim czasie. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że był świadkiem emocjonalnego wyładowania się Ślizgonki na kamiennej ścianie w lochach, aż z pięści pociekła jej krew. Pomógł jej opatrzyć ranę, po czym nic nie robiąc sobie z gróźb Rockers pocałował ją, co spowodowało, iż dziewczyna postanowiła wpisać go na listę osób, które jeśli znowu będą mącić jej w głowie to pożałują. Zordon Reid thumb|left|Zielarz z cebulą.Zordon dla C. jest bardzo dziwnym i głupiutkim rodzajem człowieka. Sama nie potrafi określić, czy bardziej się z niego śmiać, czy raczej żałować takiego upośledzenia umysłowego. Z Reidem jednak na co dzień nie ma zbytnio do czynienia, jeśli nie licząc wspólnych zajęć, meczy Quidditcha, czy zupełnie randomowych spotkań w zamku. Miriam Rovenley Gryfonka, która dołączyła do niej i Zordona na błoniach. Wydawała się być miła, a taki typ dziewczyn działa na C. niczym czerwona płachta na gryfa. Archibald Gamp thumb|left|188px|Niewrażliwy Gamp.Zagadkowy Ślizgon, który zdaje się sam nie wiedzieć, czego chce od życia. Mąci, jest bierny wobec otaczającego go świata i nie ma zamiaru dać się C. sprowokować do jakichkolwiek większych odruchów... Czy w przyszłości uda jej się go złamać, tak jak resztę swych ofiar? Ciężko powiedzieć Regulus Black ''thumb|left|172px|Mały Król."Baw się ze mną, Rockers."'"Nie neguję tego, że masz siłę, o Szkarłatna Królowo, jednak nie uda Ci się strącić Czarnego Króla z szachownicy."'' "Bał się jej wariactwa i jej ciągnięcia za ten hamulec, trzymający go w ryzach. Nie chciał się pokazać, nie chciał. Ale była tak silna... Jej psychoza... była tak silna." Mały Czarny Król. Dumny przedstawiciel swojego rodu, który uważa, że na tej szachownicy znaczy więcej niż zwyczajny pionek sterowany przez Czarnego Pana. Caroline coś już podejrzewa i ma kilka teorii na jego temat. Dobrze też łączy fakty; zielony sygnet na palcu i zamknięty krąg przyjaciół. Ich pierwsze bezpośrednie spotkanie nastąpiło podczas ostatniego wypadu do Hogsmeade, co skończyło się próbą sił i rozwaleniem policzka Regulusa przez Rockers. Jak nazwać tę relację? Po prostu inną. Lyrae Fletcher thumb|left|164px|Pyskata Fletcher.Jedna z dziewcząt z którymi Rockers dzieli dormitorium. Dotychczas nie miały ze sobą zbytniej styczności; C. ją ignorowała, a Lyrae robiła wszystko by nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Coś jednak pękło podczas ostatniej rozmowy w dormitorium - na drugi dzień po walce na błoniach. Oboje dały się ponieść emocjom, przez które Fletcher strzeliła w twarz Caroline, a ta odwdzięczyła się, uderzając pięścią w jej nos. Ani się lubią, ani się nie lubią - obie jednak obawiają się tego, że są między nimi jakieś podobieństwa. Obecnie raczej się unikają. Joshua Hope thumb|left|186px|Cudaczna Nadzieja.Jeden z wielu. Przynajmniej tak do tej pory uważała, dopóki uważniej nie przyjrzała się jego jadowicie żółtym tęczówkom - tak podobnych do tych, które posiadał Shane. Następnie doszło między nimi do dziwnej przepychanki i gdy dziewczyna była gotowa na kolejny cios, a stara kurtka Collinsa z niej spadła, chłopak się uspokoił i zupełnie nie rozumiał co się stało. Te spotkanie obojgu im zaszkodziło. Później doszło do tego, że podczas pogrzebu C. próbowała go ogarnąć, kiedy zamienił się w martwego Ślizgona, tłumacząc to sobie tym, że to jeden z elementów jednej wielkiej gry. Stara się go unikać ze względu na mieszane uczucia, które w niej wzbudza. Ciril Hootcher Będzie. David o'Connell Będzie. Gwendoline Tichy Będzie. Rudolf Lestrange Będzie. Wygląd thumb|leftTo co szczególnie rzuca się w oczy to kaskada poplątanych, ciemnych, czarnobrązowych włosów i duże, koloru zachmurzonego nieba ślepia. W miarę wysoka i niezwykle szczupła, jeśli chodzi o budowę ciała. Karnacja koloru mleka – geny ojca dały się we znaki. Chude to jak tyczka z małymi cyckami i z dość sporymi biodrami, o dziwo. Czyż trzeba się rozpisywać? Nie dba w jakiś szczególny sposób o swój wygląd. Po prostu jest jaka jest i dobrze jej z tym. Powierzchowność, owszem odgrywa ważną rolę w społeczeństwie - wszyscy oceniamy na jej podstawie, ale ona po prostu starała się to ignorować. Bo jakże łatwo jest być, takim człowiekiem jak inni, a jakże trudno sobą. Ona woli tą drugą opcję, tą bardziej skomplikowaną i niebezpieczną. A może jednak opisać ją szczegółowo? Może umieścić całą ściągę jej ciała, począwszy od czubka głowy, a skończywszy na palcach stóp? Wiadomo. Każdy albo daje ten podstawowy schemat postaci, albo też drobiazgowo się rozpisuje. Za mało, albo za dużo. Trudny wybór, czyż nie? Ale spróbujmy. Tak jak już wspomniałam, Caroline ma ciemne, czarnobrązowe włosy, które sięgają niemalże jej bioder. Czasem, gdy jej odbija to bierze nożyczki do ręki i je podcina, aż do ramion. I tak szybko odrastają, co jest dość wygodne. Dalej... normalne czoło, duże ciemnoniebieskie oczęta, twarz obsypana licznymi piegami, które mają tendencję do pojawiania się i znikania, spory nos ala kartofelek i pełne wargi, które często przygryza. Teraz wędrujemy niżej po jej długiej, łabędziej szyi z pieprzykami na karku, aż do sporych bioder i płaskiego brzucha. Po drodze oczywiście mamy ramiona i małe piersi. I kolejne pieprzyki. I brzydkie blizny w niektórych miejscach. Temat rąk i dłoni pomińmy. Po brzuchu następuje strefa intymna, w którą się lepiej... nie wgłębiać, gdyż to takie zboczone i niepoprawne rozpisywać się o niej. Następnie są nogi. Długie i dziwacznie, wręcz krzywo wyglądające, kończące się stopami w rozmiarze 38. To chyba wszystko. Usposobienie thumbNajlepiej byłoby dać tutaj po prostu całą listę synonimów słowa „suka”. To nie jest żadne wyolbrzymianie charakteru panny Rockers, o nie. To czysta prawda a każdy, kto bliżej poznaje tę zamkniętą w sobie istotkę się o tym przekona. Na pozór wydaje się całkiem normalną i przeciętną wychowanką Slytherina, która czasem się unosi i jest pewna siebie, świadoma własnych zalet i wad, oraz potrafiąca obrócić każdą niefortunną sytuację na własną korzyść. Egoistka, która nie rozumie słowa „nie”. Owszem, słowo te często sama używa w rozmowie z innymi, ale nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, kiedy jest kierowane przeciw niej. A czemuż to? Otóż jest tak cholernie zadufana w swojej osobie, tak strasznie samolubna, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, że ktoś mógłby mieć coś przeciwko jej zdaniu. Samo słowo „nie” jest dla niej rażące, bo według jej opinii są lepsze sposoby, bardziej rozbudowane, by wyrazić swój sprzeciw w wspólnej konwersacji. Sprytna i przebiegła, nie znająca granic, jeśli chodzi o uczucia. Ironicznie inteligentna bestia z tej Caroline. Na lekcjach, kiedy nie musi to się nie odzywa. Uważa, że to nierozsądne samej się wychylać. Jednakże, kiedy któryś z nauczycieli poprosi ją o odpowiedź, nie obawia się jej udzielić. Płynnie i głosem z charakterystyczną dla siebie nutką sarkazmu i rozbawienia odpowiada. Nietowarzyska i na pewien sposób złośliwa dla wszystkich. Nie ważne, czy Gryfon, Puchon, Krukon czy Ślizgon. Ona z nikim nie utrzymuje bliższych kontaktów. W końcu nie potrzebuje nikogo. Czasem zdarzy się jej ukazać ludzkie uczucia, takie jak słabość i chęć niesienia pomocy innym, ale powiadam, iż są to sytuacje niezmiernie rzadkie. W pewien sposób dzika i nieokiełznana, przez co przez niektóre osoby porównywana do amazonki. W opisie panny Rockers, jak widać przeważają negatywne cechy, gdyż o pozytywnych nie lubi się rozpisywać. Woli być odkrywana powoli, warstwami przez osoby uparte i interesujące i którym sama pozwoli na to, by dać się lepiej poznać i to z tej jaśniejszej strony. Zdolności magiczne Nie posiada jakiś specjalnych zdolności magicznych, które mogłyby odróżnić ją od reszty, ot co. Ostatnio zaczęła ćwiczyć Legilimencję i opanowała pewne jej podstawy, tak że myśli słabych głów uczniów same nieraz do niej przychodzą. Oczywiście, zdolność ta nie jest zaawansowana; to są zaledwie początki, bo C. chce w tym kierunku iść dalej. Coraz bardziej zagłębia się w Czarną Magię - interesują je zwłaszcza zaklęcia związane z wpływaniem na psychikę i uczucia. Od początku swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie postawiła na Transmutację i Astronomię, które niezmiernie ją fascynują. Stara się też jak najwięcej robić w stronę Quidditcha. Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Slytherin